The new adventure of Duck Dodgers book one: An Enchantress in the fold
by Aura97
Summary: just when Capitan Duck Dodgers thought that his life couldn't get more complicated, he accidentily frees Ceila, a teenage enchantress from the 21st century. When Dodgers, Cadet, and Celia join up, they become and unstoppable galactic force intent on saving the day or at least they try not to jepordize it .


Duck Dodgers Book # 1

An Enchantress in the fold

Prologue

August 7th, the twenty-first century. 353 years in the past. 11:50 PM, Long Island New York, Amityville.

Running through the darkened streets of the village, a teenage girl sped towards the old village park where she was supposed to meet her parents. Dressed in jeans, a lavender ti-shirt, sneakers, and carrying a blue backpack, she eagerly raced through the entrance of the park unaware that she was being perused. Deeper into the park, two people were also fleeing silently in the moonlight, man and a woman, the girl's parents. Her father spoke.

"Celia, how dare they capture her!" He said. He had a set, grave face. Being in his mid-forties, the stress in his face gave the impression of looking beyond his years.

His wife turned to him showing equal stress and emotional deterioration.

"I Hope we're not too late."

She turned away to hide her anguish.

"I know he has gained strength and has anyone and everything that is willing to die for him is after us. We've got to do all that we can to protect our daughter."

They continued running determined to reach their destination. Celia's father turned to his wife and said

"We can't keep this up forever, I knew sooner or later this would happen. I'll have to hide her away for now-" 'NO!" He turned to his wife looking at her like she was crazy. "You can't do that Stephen!" She shouted as they ran. "Y- You just can't!""Now look, if there was an easier option, I'd take it. But" With a tone of defeat and bitterness,

"But there isn't"

He looked down at a long mahogany staff with a blue crystal no bigger than two man's fists. That he was gripping tightly in his hand. Surrounding the crystal was a silver ring with two teardrop shaped pieces of silver hanging from both sides of the ring that surrounded the crystal bouncing with each step he took.

His decision was made.

Meanwhile Celia, running hard through the park, stopped as she heard a twig snap. She looked around but it was too dark to see.

"Hmm, that's odd." She said.

Celia then did a very curious thing; she closed her eyes and opened them so now the glowed a bright blue and turned her head from side to side. Looking around for something, then she turned around and gasped. Her eyes now lost the glow, had a look of sheer terror flashed in her deep cosmic eyes and Celia took off running franticly deeper into the darkness.

A tall, gaunt, figure stepped into a beam of moonlight. He was a pale man in his adulthood, with short wavy silver hair and a wicked smile on his face. As he watched the girl fleeing from his presence, dark, misshapen figures crept closer. Some had a human shape, others didn't. One of the figures stepped out from the shadows and came up to his side.

"Well," Said the tall man.

"Mathsster," The hooded figure spoke.

"They appear to be alone; no one isth at their aid. "

The other man's smile deepened to a smirk, _it was all too simple _he thought. _Their overconfidence will surely cost them._

"Everyone isth in position and isth growing reshtless" His servant breaking his train of thought.

"Shall we strike my masthster?"

The tall man turned to his underling and shook his head.

"Patience Sylth, I like to play with my kill before I eat it."

He then looked in the direction of which he saw Celia running away from him.

"But soon," He Said. The man chuckled,

"Oh yes, very soon."

As Celia continued running she came across a clearing where she spotted two people jogging towards her, her Mom and Dad. Elated, at finally finding them she began to run but quickly stopped.

_Something is different,_ she thought.

_Why do they look so tired and stressed out to the max?_

"Mom, Dad? What's going on? That guy is chasing us again!"

Her parents looked grim and far beyond their years. Being ever so cautious with what to say, her father spoke up.

"Yes we know." He said being very grim.

This was getting her no ware as panic started to set in. Suddenly, her father stepped holding his staff preparing to throw it. Hearing the chatter and deafening shrieks and wails of Requezza's force

"I'm very sorry sweetheart. I can't explain it now, but in the meantime this is for your own good."

He then threw the staff across the clearing towards Celia where it landed a few feet away from her. Then the blue crystal in the center of it started to glow a brilliant light blue.

"But-but why? What are you-"Celia tried to say more but she then felt like she was being sucked into the staff as her body started to glow blue until her silhouette could be seen. The pressure on her body wasn't painful, but a little uncomfortable."AHHHHH! No wait what's going on? You guys?!" Once inside of the gem, Celia tried to get out but she could only shake the staff violently, she was losing strength and her consciousness fast. She had to get out and defend her family. In a last desperate attempt to escape, she used her remaining supply of frantic energy to break out of her prison. But it only followed with a blast of blinding light and a man's howl of anguish and pain. _ Why did you have to do this? _Was her last thought, then everything went black.


End file.
